planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
EMP Grenade
The EMP Grenade '''is a grenade available to the Infiltrator. The fuse is impact-based, and it will detonate to disable nearby infantry shielding and deployables temporarily. EMP Grenades affect all targets within the 15 meter radius. Targets hit through obstacles will receive a reduced effect, with their shields beginning regeneration immediately. Affected infantry have their personal shields set to 0 and subjected to a full recharge delay. Deployables hit will be temporarily disabled, and will not function for the duration. Though it is a support grenade, it '''is possible to kill someone using an EMP Grenade, if they have only 1 health remaining. To throw an EMP Grenade, press the Use Grenade hotkey ( by default). You will throw it using your right arm after a short animation. Effects Infantry directly hit by an EMP blast wave will have a static filter applied to their HUD. This effect will stack when hit by multiple EMP Grenades, and will remain at full effect until it fades. Infantry hit through obstacles will not receive this effect. Infantry directly hit by an EMP blast wave will also have their personal shields set to 0, and be forced into a recharge delay. Infantry hit through obstacles will not receive the recharge delay. Spitfire Auto-Turrets hit by an EMP blast wave will be disabled temporarily. Anti-Infantry and Anti-Vehicle MANA Turrets hit by an EMP blast wave will be instantly overheated. Most explosives or other deployables - Ammunition Packages, Anti-Personnel Explosives, C-4, Motion Spotters, Shield Recharging Fields and Spawn Beacons - will be detonated or destroyed, with explosives dealing full damage. Implants The EMP Grenade is directly affected by the 'Ocular Shield 'implant, which reduces the duration and effectiveness of Concussion, Flash and EMP Grenades, as well as providing temporary immunity after using medical or restoration kits at max level. Certification History *Patch February 13, 2014 ** EMP grenades will now destroy the below enemy explosives and deployables. This destroy effect will even work through cover. *** Tank Mines *** Personal Mines *** C4 *** Placed Motion Spot tools *** Detect Tool sensors (this includes crossbow bolts) *** Spawn Beacons *October 2, 2014 Update **EMP, Flash, and Concussion grenades now award assist experience if the target is killed by another player while under the effect of your grenade. **Ribbons and Medals for EMP, Flash, and Concussion grenades have been added or reworked to be based on these assists instead of kills. *February 25, 2015 Hotfix **Will no longer disable friendly Spitfire Turrets **Will now overheat enemy AI/AV Mana Turrets **Will now destroy enemy ammunition packs **Will now drain heavy assault over shields **Will now drain Medic ability energy **Will now drain Light Assault jumpjet fuel *October 24, 2016 Update **Cost from 25 to 75 nanites *June 8, 2017 Update **Cost from 75 to 50 **No longer drains ability energy **No longer disables Sunderer Deployment Shield **(Still drains Minor Cloak implant, Sunderer cloak, and infantry affected by a Sunderer cloak.) **No longer clears HUD indicators (but still shows HUD static) **Fixed an issue where players within line of sight, and greater than 12 meters, but less than 15 meters would only have their shields reset, instead of take them offline. Media File:EMP (Infiltrator) Grenades Review - PlanetSide 2|Updated EMP grenade review. File:Infiltrator Grenades Review (PlanetSide 2)-0|(OUTDATED) Please skip to 6:05 for the section on EMP Grenades File:Planetside 2 Infiltrator's Handbook - EMP Grenades|EMP Grenade Review File:In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Implants,Nades & Camos| External Links *Grenade data sheet Category:Consumables Category:Infiltrator Category:Grenade